


Are you an S?

by xanithofdragons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, the barest hint of Yaku/Lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Kenma figures out that he's a sadist and engages in some SM play with Kuroo.





	Are you an S?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be the first Haikyuu!! fic I posted, but the inspiration was there, okay?

Kenma didn't become aware of it until after one day in the club room.

“Yaku's obviously an S,” Kuroo said. Yaku looked back from where he was changing for only a second, apparently unperturbed.

“Which one am I?” Lev popped up in front of Kuroo. “Am I an S too?”

“Sorry, you're an M,” Kuroo replied.

“Hurry up and change,” Yaku added from across the room. Lev started changing, appropriately chided.

Like that, Kuroo had been sorting their entire team into sadists or masochists. Taketora, fully changed for several minutes already, sidled up to Kuroo.

“What about Kenma? Is he an M?” Taketora asked, in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. Kenma glared at him, but Taketora just grinned back. The entire team turned their eyes onto Kenma. He'd be uncomfortable if it was any other group, but since it was his team, it didn't feel any different from when they all looked at him when he was explaining a strategy to them.

“No, no,” Kuroo said, looking straight into Kenma's eyes with the biggest grin on his face. “People mistake Kenma for an M, but he's a total S.”

-

Kenma had known for about a year now that he was attracted to Kuroo. He hadn't even had a crisis of sexuality, accepting his attraction as a fact just like he accepted the fact that he had to endure exhausting practices to keep up in volleyball.

No, instead he had focused on developing a strategy to seduce Kuroo. It was hard because the variables were always changing, and were more numerous than in video games or in volleyball. In the meantime though, he had fun with thoughts of kissing Kuroo, of touching him, and of having Kuroo's hands and mouth on him.

Still, SM play had never factored into his strategies or his fantasies, but the thought wouldn't leave his mind after getting home from practice. What all exactly did it entail, anyway, Kenma asked himself. He had heard of things like blindfolds and bondage, and in no time he was imagining Kuroo like that, blindfolded and bound and naked and kneeling. Vulnerable. Powerless. At Kenma's mercy.

There was something there, coupled with his arousal, something like a thrill or a drive. It felt even better than thinking about just having sex with Kuroo. Kenma reached into his pants and brought himself to orgasm thinking about a helpless Kuroo.

It was another fact to accept, another variable to consider while planning his seduction. He grabbed his phone and researched about SM play.

-

On a later day, Kuroo was in Kenma's room. He had started off asking what game they were going to play, but he paused, no doubt noticing something was different. It wasn't surprising. Kuroo knew him well, and besides, he wasn't distracting himself with some game. 

“The other day, in the club room, you never said whether you were an S or an M,” Kenma started.

Kuroo smiled, almost shyly, in a rare moment for him. “I think both ways are kinda hot.” Kuroo looked him straight in the eyes again. Kenma resisted the urge to look away. “Why do you want to know? Did you want to try it? SM play?” Kuroo was seeing right through him again, like he had for years.

Kenma was in his house alone with Kuroo. This wasn't like any of his plans to seduce Kuroo, but one always had to be prepared to change their plans to suit the situation. “Yeah, kind of,” Kenma replied, and just like that it started. It took some improvisation, but they had Kuroo naked with his hands tied together in no time.

Kenma took in his naked appearance kneeling on his bedroom floor. It was close to what he had imagined only days prior, and he felt the same something he had felt then, bubbling up inside of him alongside his arousal. This time, though, with a real person right in front of him, he felt nerves he never had to feel with a fantasy.

“You're already hard,” Kenma commented. Then he remembered what he had read online. “Pervert,” he said hesitantly. “Slut.”

“Yeah, are you gonna tell me what a dirty slut I am?” Kuroo asked, clearly encouraging him.

“Yeah, you're such a slut for me.” Kenma grasped for what else to say or do, but he was hard too and chose the path that would help that. “I bet you'd just love to get a taste of my cock.” Even as he was saying it, Kenma worried what he'd do if Kuroo didn't actually want to do oral, but he was relieved to see Kuroo nodding his head.

“Yeah, I want to taste it so bad. Please let me suck your cock.”

Kenma pulled his hard dick out of his pants and put it in front of Kuroo's face. Kuroo leaned forward to lick at the tip, and Kenma scooted forward to give him better access. Kuroo's mouth started to envelop it, and Kenma was almost overwhelmed with sensation. It was hot and wet and better than he ever could have guessed. He was barely holding on, but still he remembered the role he was supposed to be playing.

“You're so eager for it, you, slut.” He could barely get his words out, his breathing was getting so harsh. Kuroo moaned around his cock, and that was it. He was coming into Kuroo's mouth. Kenma looked down to see Kuroo swallow. Kenma pulled out.

“You can't get enough of the taste, can you?” With the pressing need of his own orgasm out of the way, he could now focus his full attention on finishing out this game for Kuroo. “Beg me to let you come.”

Kuroo quickly obeyed his command. “Please, please let me come. Please touch me. Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Kenma sat down and put one hand on Kuroo's cock, stroking lightly up and down.

“Fuck, Kenma. Please? I need more. Harder, _please_. Please, please, please.” Kuroo sounded desperate enough that Kenma chose to show mercy to him. He gripped harder, maybe harder than was really comfortable, and stroked Kuroo faster until we was coming all over his hand.

Kenma grabbed tissues to clean them both up, and then remembered that he needed to untie Kuroo.

“Do you need anything?” Kenma asked as Kuroo proceeded to get up and put his clothes back on. “Water?”

“Yeah, water'd be great.” Kenma grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting on his desk and handed it to Kuroo. Kuroo downed it in one go and patted Kenma on the back.

“You were so good. I knew you were an S,” Kuroo said. Kenma was pretty sure he hadn't done that well and needed a lot of practice to be half-way decent.

“You were really good,” he told Kuroo. “Do you wanna do this again?” That wasn't the question he really wanted to ask. “Do you wanna go out with me?”

“Yes to both.” Kuroo gave him a big sloppy kiss. It wasn't how he imagined his first kiss with Kuroo would be, but it was real and it was better.


End file.
